an ALTERNATE ENDING to TGS: Unfortunate Truth
by fear2breathe
Summary: just an idea I had for a different ending.


_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_ **Hello! My fic "TGS: Unfortunate Truth" is not finished, obviously, but I've been kind of stuck. I do have an end already planned for it, but I just need to get it to that point (PM me any ideas/suggestions please). Well, over a year ago, I started to get an idea for an alternate ending. Before you read it, I want to explain a couple things:**

 **1- The setting for this alternate ending is in an old abandoned building that Henry knows very well, but Jen doesn't. So, she gets kind of lost, which gives Henry an opportunity to trap her. This building was inspired by one in both 90TheGeneral09 and Phorosz's fanfictions.  
2- The item Jen has was acquired while she was looking through drawers for a weapon.  
3- I really wanted more of a physical struggle/fight to happen, but I suck at writing fight scenes. (This is something I hope to fix one day, as I LOVE to read fight scenes. Phorosz and 90TheGeneral have been awesome at those. I applaud you guys).  
I think that's it, so here you go...**

Just one door at the end of this hall.  
Jen had to make a decision. And fast.

Henry wasn't too far behind. His voice had been getting closer and closer, _"I know this place like the back of my hand, darling. Give up. You won't escape."_ Jen bolted toward the door and entered the room right as Henry stepped around the corner. He had caught a glimpse of her and grinned, _"Won't find your way out in there."_ Knowing that he had her where he wanted her, he calmly walked to the door.

Jen scanned the room, desperately searching for any other way out.  
Nothing. Not even a window.  
It was just a chilly, empty space.  
And she was trapped.

She turned back toward the door and locked it right as Henry stopped on the other side, _"Through running now, aren't you?"_.  
As he tried turning the knob, Jen backed herself into a corner and cursed under her breath.

 _"One, two... Henry's coming for you..."_

Another sing-song.  
Then laughter.

 _"...three, four..."_

CRASH!

Jen flinched, shielding her face as the door had been kicked in and landed just a couple feet away from where she stood.  
He finished the song as Jen looked to him in horror, _"...can't be stopped by a door."_

This was it.  
Though she had hoped not to, it looked as though she'd have to use the item she found earlier.  
Her left hand went into a pocket and rested on it as Henry smiled perversely at her from the doorway.

 _"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."_

Jen pulled the object out of her pocket and held it up to give Henry a clear view of it.

The sick delight on his face faded.  
Now, he was furious. _"Where did you get that?!"_

 _"You know where I got it. Now, I suggest you let me go."_  
Jen demanded as her eyes narrowed into a glare.

But Henry's fury didn't last.  
Now he was smiling, _"Or what? You'll use it? Jen, my darling, that's a grenade. You'll die too. Are you really willing to go that far? I don't think so. I know you."_

 _"You_ _ **DON'T**_ _know me! Not anymore! So shut the fuck up!"_

Henry took a step into the room and started toward her, but froze immediately as Jen placed a hand on the pin to show that she was serious.  
 _"I fucking mean it, Henry! Don't test me!"_

Henry feigned a sigh of defeat and raised both hands in the air, _"Okay, take it easy_ _there. What about Mark? You don't want to disappoint him, do ya? He'd hate to lose you."_

Jen looked down at the grenade in her hand.  
Did it really have to be this way? It seemed there was no choice.  
She was finally in control and could easily beat Henry, but he was right... she'd die alongside him.  
Taking in a deep breath, Jen looked back at him again and spoke calmly, _"He'll be fine."  
_ And then, she began to walk toward him.

Henry tilted his head and flashed a sweet, sincere smile. " _What? One last kiss?"  
_ He then teased her by puckering his lips.

This didn't phase Jen as she stopped a couple feet away from him.  
She just stared him down for a moment before speaking up one more time, _"Go to HELL!"_

The pin was then pulled from the grenade and both dropped to the ground as Jen grabbed onto Henry and slammed him up against a wall, holding him there by the throat. Henry firmly grabbed hold of Jen's arms, preventing her from going anywhere, and pulled her so close that her face was only centimeters from his, _"I'll save you a seat."_

He then raised a hand and grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of her head and forced her lips against his before everything went dark and collapsed.

 **ENDING NOTE:** **The "I'll save you a seat" was inspired by a part in Buffy The Vampire Slayer (tv series). I am a HUGE fan.**


End file.
